As Férias das Sailors
by Miyazaki
Summary: O que poderia acontecer caso três sailors angelmoon, sun e earth fossem parar na era Feudal por culpa do Narak? Leia e descubra
1. Capítulo I

As férias das Sailors

Capítulo I

_**Legenda dos nomes:**_

M Mayara

Gp1  Inuyasha e cia

Tl  Three Lights

Kh  Kohaku

S Sabrina

J Jaken

Sy  Seya

Hp Harry Potter

L Letícia

R Rin

Yt  Yaten

Sh  Shakina

Sa Sailor Angel

Sl Sailors Ilusion

Tk  Taiki

Sd Shydo

Se Sailor Earth

XsExército dos sete

Ap Apresentador

Tg Taigermaru

Ss Sailor Sun

Re Renkotsu

Pf público feminino

Op Olho de peixe

Kg Kagura

Ms Mokotsu

Pf público masculino

Sl Salém

N Narak

Sg Sango

Pg público geral

Cr crianças

B Bankotsu

Mk Mirok

Sn Serena

Ag Ágata

Ya Yakotsu

Sp Shippou

Rp  repórteres

Tr Tiara

Ky Kikyou

Ko Kouga

Mt  motorista

Kv Kevin

Km Kagome

GGinta

Mi  Miouga

Sm Sesshoumaru

H Hagaku

Ke Kendra

Iy Inuyasha

Is Ilusion girls

Kr Kayra

Sabrina e Mayara estavam sem fazer nada então Sabrina diz:

S Vamos à praia!

M Melhor que ficar aqui, vamos. Pegando uma bolsa e botando nela: celular, vestido de festa, transformador, chapéu e mais um monte de coisa

S Pra que isso tudo? Separando biquíni, óculos escuros e um Chapéu

M Sei lá é só pra garantir, se resolvermos ir a algum lugar depois.

S Entendi.

M Não esquece o transformador! gritando do banheiro enquanto vestia o biquíni

S Ta bom. To botando na sua bolsa junto com um estojo de maquiagem.

M Ta bom! Saindo do banheiro já de biquíni branco, uma saída de praia amarrada na cintura, chapéu e óculos escuros

S Agora eu vou pro banheiro indo

M Olhando no espelho se o biquíni não está decotado demais

S Sai do banheiro do mesmo jeito que a Mayara, só que o biquíni azul

M Vamos logo antes eu que me arrependa Pegando a bolsa

Elas chegam na praia e vão logo pro mar

S Ai que fria eu vou sair!

M Ta vamos ficar na areia.

As duas saem da água e vão pegar um pouco de sol

S Passando bronzeador saindo daqui podíamos seguir por aquela trilha apontando pra trilha e depois na festa da Serena está bem?

M É pode ser.

Depois que começa a anoitecer elas caminham pela praia seguindo em direção a trilha, até que viram uma luz muito estranha e foram ver o que era

S Que luz é aquela? Vamos ver! Puxando Mayara pelo braço

M Pode me soltar agora.

S Ah! Desculpa é que eu achei que talvez você não fosse querer vir. Bem próxima da luz

Chegando lá elas atravessam a luz como um Portal e chegam ao castelo do Narak

M Que lugar é esse? Quem é você? Olhando pro Narak

N Eu me chamo Narak e sou o senhor deste castelo. Meninas, eu fiz com que viessem até a mim para que me ajudem, em troca levo vocês de volta pra casa. E então o que me dizem?

S Em que podemos ajudar?

N Sei tudo sobre vocês e só quero que acabem com uns youkais pra mim. Pra isso darei um fragmento da _Jóia de Quatro almas_ a vocês.

M Percebe que ainda estão de biquíni

S Ta aceitamos.

M Pegando os vestidos de festa da bolsa Toma Sabrina veste o seu!

S Ta bom!

M Que tipo de youkais teremos que matar?

N Um meio-youkai e seus aliados, seu nome é Inuyasha e de seus aliados são: Sango uma exterminadora, Mirok um monge, Kagome uma sacerdotisa, Kouga o príncipe dos youkais lobos e Sesshoumaru o príncipe dos youkais cachorros e irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

S Então vamos ter que lutar contra um zoológico rindo muito

N Kagura, por favor, traga roupas para nossas novas amigas, se não eles podem desconfiar.

Kg Claro que sim Narak

MOlhando o castelo e o Narak, mais nem ai pro que ele dizia

SInuyasha é um meio-youkai tão poderoso como um youkai completo. Ele não tem piedade contra seu inimigo é arrogante e tem uma energia maligna extraordinária, não é mesmo Kagura?

Kg É sim, ele é terrível. Trazendo duas roupas idênticas a dela Aqui estão entregando-as

M e S Pegando Obrigada, onde podemos trocar?

N Levarei vocês aonde poderão trocar de roupa tranqüilamente, venham. andando

Narak as levou para trocarem de roupa e as garotas foram atrás de Inuyasha

M e S Até logo Narak foram conversando sobre o Narak

S Vamos mais rápido.

M Certo correndo muito rápido

S Vai parando de correr e diz Olha ali, é uma garotinha!

M É, será que está perdida?

S Como se a gente não tivesse perdida aqui, vamos falar com ela chegando perto da garotinha e diz: Oi menina, você está pedida? Qual o seu nome, o meu é Sabrina.

A garotinha responde sorrindo: O meu é Rin

M Oi, o meu é Mayara. Você está com alguém?

Uma voz grossa responde: Ela está comigo

M Ah! Ela é sua filha, então nos desculpe por estar com ela olhando pra ele

S Nós temos que continuar cutucando Mayara que ainda estava olhando pra ele Rin anjinho, me dê um beijinho antes de irmos.

R Claro senhorita Sabrina. Dá um beijo em Sabrina

M Ah! Eu também quero beijinho.

R Sim senhorita Mayara dando um beijo em Mayara

M e S Tchau Rin, espero que nos encontremos novamente!

M Enquanto passava ao lado do homem disse: tchau também.

M continua Que homem mais estranho não é mesmo? Mas achei ele interessante

S Você não quis dizer bonito?

M Pense o que quiser!

S Eu sabia, mais eu o achei esquisito, com um olhar muito frio olhando pra ela enquanto falava

M Com certeza é bastante frio e foi isso que eu gostei nele correndo ainda mais

S Já é noite vamos dormir? To cansada e quero dormir um pouco!

MTa, calma eu também quero olhando em volta Vamos ficar aqui mesmo, está bem?

S Sim, você trouxe a nossa canga?

M claro tirando duas cangas da bolsa e forrando no chão

S pegando uma da mão da Mayara e forrando também

M Agora eu quero tomar banho, não agüento o meu cabelo assim, ta horrível!

S O meu também ta horrível por causa da água do mar.

Enquanto isso, Narak vai ressuscitar o exército dos sete

N Coloca os fragmentos em cada um deles tenho outro trabalho pra vocês.

Ya empolgado Tem a ver com o Inuyasha?

Re Pronto começou o esquisito!

N Quero que vigiem e protejam a todo custo duas garotas até segunda ordem.

B São bonitas?

N Eu acho melhor vocês tirarem suas próprias conclusões, e não falhem.

B Certo Narak.

N Meus insetos guiarão vocês até elas.

BEntão vamos exército!

N Bankotsu, sua espada, vai precisar dela não é apontando para a Banryu

B Legal novinha em folha, obrigado!

E o exército vai atrás das garotas

B É melhor ninguém falhar desta vez ou o Narak vai querer nos matar de vez.

Ya Tanto faz, são mulheres!

B Esses insetos estão me irritando!

Os insetos morrem misteriosamente

Ya Os insetos morreram o que vamos fazer?

Re Deixa de ser irritante vamos procura-las o que mais faríamos? andando

B Narak disse que elas não eram youkais, mais se transformam e ficam com uma roupa muito estranha parecida com a daquela sacerdotisa, Kagome.

Ms A esposa rebelde!

Ya Não fala o nome dela que eu não gosto, porque ela tirou o Inuyasha de mim.

Os sete andam e mais à frente encontram algumas coisas, dois Kimonos no chão e duas garotas tomando banho em um lago

B Olha aquelas garotas, será que são elas? Estão com uma roupa muito esquisita!

Ya Não to nem ai pra essas mulheres, nem se comparam ao Inuyasha!

Re Já é tortura demais pro Inuyasha ter o Yakotsu apaixonado por ele.

Ya O que será que ele quis dizer?

B Deve ser elas sim.

Re Ta louco? Elas parecem inofensivas até pra uma barata, vamos embora.

YaÉ vamos logo empurrando Bankotsu

BTa bom Yakotsu. Você já pode parar de me empurrar agora, eu sei andar.

Elas no banho

M Eu vou sair.

S Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

M Fica calada

Bankotsu fala para os outros

B será que não eram elas Olhando pra Yakotsu que ainda o empurrava

Msvamos lá adoraria ver aquelas gracinhas novamente.

B Se segurando pra não morrer de rir eu vou, falo com elas, se não forem eu volto aqui. Indo pra perto delas

M Secando e penteando os cabelos

S Ahhh! Um monstro! Deve ser um desses tais youkais!

M e B Escutam o grito e vão ver o que era O que foi?

M Toma pega e se transforma jogando o transformador

S Pega o transformador claro!

M PELO PODER ANGEL, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

S PELO PODER EARTH, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

B Pensa enquanto as observa: São elas, eu queria ver se Renkotsu ainda acharia elas tão inofensivas se estivesse aqui.

Se Se teletransporta pra perto da Sailor Angel Que youkai será esse?

Sa Um urso desviando dos ataques

Se é parece O youkai da um ataque que ia direto pra ela

B salva Sailor Earth e diz: Deixem ele comigo e acaba com o youkai num único golpe da banryu

Sa Pega o kimono e vai se destransformar e trocar de roupa em outro lugar com licença.

Se Obrigada, agora eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto.

Bsorri Ta bom eu as esperarei aqui.

M Volta já com kimono, nas mãos o biquíni e o transformador. Guarda-os na bolsa

S Volta com o kimono, nas mãos o biquíni e o Transformador Yara, guarda aí pra mim!

M Ta pega das mãos dela e guarda

B olhando O Narak me mandou para proteger vocês.

S Nossa que legal, eu sou Sabrina e minha amiga Mayara. E você?

B Sou Bankotsu.

M Olá sentando no chão e encostando-se a uma árvore, sem dar importância nenhuma a ele

Os outros do exército dos sete desistiram de esperar

Bankotsu e foram embora o deixando pra lá

M Dorme ali mesmo sentada

B Sua amiga dormiu, você também deve dormir, eu fico aqui e protegerei vocês.

S ta bom, boa noite.

B O que terá acontecido com aqueles cabeças de vento, se eles não vieram é porque não precisam de mim e eu vou deixa-los lá.

M Acorda por que não estava conseguindo dormir direito e vai pra beira do lago Não sei porque não consigo tirar aquele homem da minha cabeça.

B Você acordou? indo em direção a ela

M Quero ficar sozinha vai cuidar da Bina e me deixa aqui. com aquele ar de ou vai ou morre

B Ta eu vou, mas cuidado aqui é muito perigoso.

Meu sei me cuidar.

B senta perto da Sabrina olhando o que Mayara tava fazendo Mvolta a dormir na beira do lago 

Comentários:

L Como vocês vão a uma trilha a noite e o pior, vão em direção a luz no fim do túnel? Que burras!

M Eu estou muito medrosa aí.

S Estamos parecendo duas idiotas. Bankotsu, o que você pretendia falar quando nos viu tomando banho: oi, vocês são as garotas que o Narak mandou vigiar?

B Não sei, o que dizer não me passou pela cabeça.

todos que estavam ali caem pra traz

L Mayara, que história é essa de ficar com homem na cabeça?

M Eu não tive culpa, ele me impressionou.

L Você é muito nova pra isso, já viu sua idade?

M Sim, a minha idade humana é 16 agora a idade... Espera aí, quem você pensa que é?

L Sua irmã mais velha, acontece que eu ainda não apareci... E... Porque eu ainda não apareci?

S porque você não quis.

L eu não quis?

S sim, não lembra que...

B É melhor continuar a história.


	2. Capítulo 2

As férias das Sailors

Capítulo II

Amanhece

M Acorda, pega um pacote de biscoito e suco na bolsa entrega uns a Bankotsu Me desculpe por ontem, é muito difícil pra eu dizer isso, mas sinto muito pelo jeito que te tratei ontem comendo

B Não tem problema eu percebi que você não é do tipo que se importa muito com os outros Pegando os biscoitos e o suco Obrigada.

M você deve estar cansado, quando acabar de comer vai dormir que eu vigio.

B comendo Obrigado por se importar comigo, mas eu vou ficar, tenho que proteger vocês.

M Pensa: eu tenho que deixar de ser tão arrogante e tentar ser mais gentil com os outros

B acaba de comer

M Agora vai dormir já falei e não me faça repetir.

B Ta bom sentando pra dormir

Umas meias horas depois a Sabrina acorda

MBom dia Fala com uma calma Toma pega alguma coisa pra você comer ai entregando a bolsa

S Bom dia feliz da vida pegando suco e biscoito também

M Ta muito feliz.

S To sim!

M Quando eu acordei Bankotsu ainda estava vigiando e pedi desculpa pelo modo que o tratei ontem enquanto você dormia, ele comeu e depois dormiu.

S Comendo uhum, ele é tão lindo enquanto dorme, parece estar tão calmo.

M Vou dar uma volta por ai, você pode ficar ai com ele?

S Claro, mas aonde você vai?

M Não sei, por ai.

S Ta bom, mas volta logo sabe que aqui perigo é o que não falta.

MAndando

S Sentada bebendo suco e olhando pro Bankotsu

MVai correndo até escutar a Rin cantando

RPara de cantar quando vê a Mayara Oi senhorita Mayara!

MPensa: ela me viu Oi Rin como você está hein?

R bem e você.

M Não muito bem, mas eu queria te perguntar se gostaria de dar um passeio comigo, você quer?

R Vou perguntar ao Senhor Sesshoumaru. Sr Sesshoumaruuu! grita 

Sm O que foi Rin? Vindo em direção a ela

M Pensa: Ele é o Sesshoumaru que o Narak pediu que matássemos R Posso ir passear com a com a senhorita Mayara? Sm Uma humana! olhando pra ela não quero você perto dela. vira e começa a andar 

R Senhor Sesshoumaru, por favor, não seja mau deixa eu ir.

M deixa ela ir, eu me responsabilizo por ela, prometo cuidar dela com a minha vida.

R Deixaa! Ameaçando chorar

SmPara, olha pra Rin Não quero criança chorando atrás de mim. Vá, mas quero que se ver que ela não é confiável volte.

M Pode deixar Sesshoumaru, é o seu nome não é, vou cuidar bem dela é uma promessa.

Sm Espero que seja, senão você é uma mulher morta!

M Vamos Rin me dê sua mãozinha.

J Sr. Sesshoumaru acha que fez bem?

Sm Finge que não escutou, olhando elas se afastarem 

Bankotsu e Sabrina

B Acordando Oi, como dormiu?

S Bem e você?

B Não dormia tão bem há tempos. Cadê a sua amiga?

S Foi dar um passeio, ela tava precisando tava um pouco confusa.

B Olhando ela

S Quer fazer alguma coisa enquanto esperamos ela?

B Que tal...Pensa: melhor não, ela não vai aceitar. você escolhe.

S Não sei o que enquanto colhe umas flores 

B Gosta de flores?

S Gosto muito.

B Pega uma flor e entrega a ela essa é especial, por que é tão linda quanto você.

M É linda, obrigada.

B Pega ela no colo

SFica vermelha

B Calma a leva pra traz de uma árvore É que tem alguém vindo.

Era o grupo de Inuyasha

Iy Que cheiro de cadáver horrível!

Sg eu não estou sentido.

Iy Mas eu estou e é por ali.

B Aparece na frente de Inuyasha Nos encontramos novamente Inuyasha! 

Iy Bankotsu! Vai ser um prazer te enfrentar sacando a Tetsaiga

B em pessoa, ou melhor, em zumbi rindo muito

Sg Que sem graça.

Km é sim

Iy Há! Como você voltou?

S gritando PELO PODER EARTH, TRANSFORMAÇÃO! B Chega de conversa! Iy com certeza. Se Grita Bankotsu! 

B Hã? Eu não havia dito pra você ficar lá?

Se O Inuyasha é meu, não se esqueça que o Narak me enviou para mata-lo.

Iy Se você está do lado do Narak, então vai morrer também!

Km Inuyasha não!

Se olhando pra Kagome a roupa dessa garota é...

Km Não percebe que ela também é da era atual?

IY Não to nem aí, vou matar assim mesmo.

Mk ela é muito linda vai até a Sailor gostaria de ter um filho meu? 

Se O que? Dá um tapão nele vê se não fala mais besteiras.

Mk com a marca da mão dela certinha no rosto nossa doeu mais que o da Sango! 

Sg O que? irritada

Mk Nada não!

Enquanto isso

M Rin meu anjo, ta na hora de irmos, vou te levar de volta pro seu pai ta bom?

R Ele não é meu pai, só cuida de mim.

M É mesmo? Desculpa, agora vamos.

R Sim abraça ela

M andando de mãos dadas com a Rin Sabia que eu gostei muito de você? Eu não tenho muitos amigos porque não gosto de me apegar às pessoas. Mas com você é diferente.

R Que bom senhorita, eu também gosto muito de você e a senhorita lembra o Sr Sesshoumaru.

M Em que?

RVocês não têm muitos amigos, e o jeito sério de vocês, além dessa coisa assustadora que tem no olho de vocês. Por isso eu gostaria tanto que se casassem, assim eu teria uma mãe super legal.

M Imagina ela casando com o Sesshoumaru, ela de vestido de noiva e ele de terno e tudo mais. Isso não vai possível querida, mas vamos fazer assim você vai ser a minha filhinha de brincadeirinha ta?

R Que bom! Eu posso contar pro Sr Sesshoumaru?

M Não! Melhor não. Ele não iria entender rindo

R Ta bom mãezinha.

M Ai que linda! Chegando perto de Sesshoumaru aqui está ela, sem nenhum arranhão. Eu gostaria de falar a sós com você pode ser?

Sm Seja rápida.

M Vou ser, vem segura a mão dele o levando pra um lugar mais afastado

Sm Jaken cuide da Rin.

J Sim Sr Sesshoumaru! Ele foi com ela surpreso

R Legal eles vão conversar, ficar juntos e...Oba!

J Rin não fala besteira, nesse tempo que eu estou com o Sr Sesshoumaru, Nunca o vi dando atenção pra uma mulher e ela não vai ser a primeira.

Sm Diga o que quer.

M Se aproxima dele Eu só quero ter dar um conselho: tenha mais confiança em si próprio e não faça só o que os outros youkais completos esperam de você. Dê mais valor as pessoas que estão ao seu redor e que te amam, assim você poderá aproveitar tudo que a vida tem a oferecer.

Sm O que está querendo com isso?

M Se afasta dele Eu sinceramente...É interrompida pelo Sesshoumaru

Sm Se abaixa!

M Se abaixando

Sm Mata uns insetos que estavam atrás dela

M Olha meio sem entender Hã! Ah, obrigada.

Sm Você tem alguma relação com Narak?

M Quem? fingindo que não sabia era ele

Sm esqueça, se era só isso eu já vou.

M Pense no que eu disse está bem! O abraça e vai embora

J e R Observavam tudo escondidos atrás de umas plantas

Sm Também vai embora Jaken, Rin vamos!

Mayara chega ao local onde Sailor Earth e Bankotsu lutavam contra

Inuyasha e os outros

M Voltei!

IY cheirando Mayara você tá com o cheiro do Sesshoumaru.

Km Senta!

M Ele conhece o Sesshoumaru?

Km E como, é o irmão mais novo dele Inuyasha.

M Eu já estava suspeitando.

Mk você é tão linda segura as mãos dela gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Sg Ele não se cansa.

M Olha pro Mirok, finge que não escutou e pergunta para a Sailor Earth O que está acontecendo aqui?

Sg ela não fez nada. surpresa

Se É deles que o Narak tava falando.

M Certo! PELO PODER ANGEL, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

IyLevanta ela também usa essa roupa estranha.

Sa Não vim falar do meu guarda-roupa, você é o inimigo, e eu estou com um péssimo humor.

Iy E por que isso tudo?

Sa você acha pouco eu não ter conseguido matar o Sesshoumaru, por causa da Rin, eu nem tentei lutar com ele pra não deixa-la triste. gritando

Iy Chega de conversa. FERIDA DO VENTO!

B Protege elas com um ataque da banryu

Se fala telepaticamente com a Sailor Angel Vamos ler a mente dele.

Sa eu vejo os ataques.

Se E eu o passado.

Salê os golpes dele Inuyasha! Você está esperando nós te atacarmos para dar a onda explosiva, não é?

Iy exatamente isso, e então o que vai fazer?

Sa Nada, se eu te atacar será pra te matar. Ah! E eu não erro.

Iy Então prove.

Se já li a mente dele.

Sa Bom trabalho o que descobriu?

Se Que o Narak que é mau, matou a amada dele, fez o buraco do vento na mão do monge, matou o irmão da Sango e depois o ressuscitou para faze-lo de escravo.

Sa então o Narak é vilão e eles os mocinhos?

Iy até que enfim entenderam.

Sa Ta bom não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui andando

Km Espera! Eu explicarei tudo a vocês.

Sa Se destransforma você tem duas horas pra explicar.

Km Certo.

B Bem garotas até breve eu vou procurar os meus irmãos indo embora

M De braços cruzados nem tão breve assim.

Se se destransforma Até.

Mk Kagome, então elas são da sua era?

Km Sim

S antes de você começar a explicar, Yara me diz uma coisa...

M O que é?

S Como você encontrou esse tal de Sesshoumaru e o que ele tem haver com a Rin?

Mele é aquele cara que estava com ela, esse tempo que eu não estava aqui fui ver a Rin e ela me falou tudo sobre ele.

S Era ele. Kagome pode me contar agora.

Km explica tudo com detalhes

M É isso. Bem eu vou dar uma volta, não me esperem.

Sg Você vai por ai sozinha? Daqui a pouco vai anoitecer.

M Eu vou Indo

Mk O Narak vai tentar matar vocês, tomem cuidado.

M Para Vou tomar.

Mk você não quer que eu a acompanhe? passando a mão nela

M Não quero não! com um olhar de raiva grita

Mk Ta bom.

M Andando

S eu também vou sair indo pelo mesmo caminho que Bankotsu foi com a super-velocidade

M Chega na beira de uma enorme montanha cheio de plantas e verde, extremamente alta e fica olhando a paisagem

S ainda correndo, chega perto bem Bankotsu que andava calmamente Oiiii!

B Oi, o que você faz por aqui?

S vim ver você, posso te fazer companhia?

B Claro, uma bela companhia é sempre bem vida.

S O que você faz da vida, é casado, namora...?

B Não nada disso e você?

S Também não andando ao lado dele

B você tem irmãos?

S Não e você?

B Tenho seis Para de andar

S Parando também, o que foi?

B Olha pra ela, e acaricia o rosto dela Você tem olhos maravilhosos.

S vermelha Obrigada.

B no maior clima ele tenta beija-la, mas...Yakotsu aparece

Ya Oi mano Bankotsu, você sumiu pensei que tivesse acontecido algo. O que você estava fazendo com esta mulher?

B Não dava pra ter aparecido em outra hora? olhando pra ele

S Pensa: que raiva esse cara tinha que ter aparecido logo agora?

B O Yakotsu, eu acabei de ver o Inuyasha.

Ya sério? Ande? Fala logo feliz

B Por ali Aponta pro caminho que ele veio

YaAh! obrigado mano! Inuyasha Sai correndo e gritando

B coitado, será que ele sai de lá vivo? pensa

B Onde paramos mesmo? Olhando pra Sabrina

S Olha nos olhos dele

B Me lembrei, se não me engano foi aqui chega mais perto dela e a beija

S Beijando ele

B se afasta Ta zangada pelo beijo?

S claro que não, eu adorei.

Começa a anoitecer

B Ta escurecendo, vamos procurar um lugar pra ficarmos?

S vamos.

B Então vem por aqui.

S Está bem Bankotsu!

BParando próxima a uma caverna Se importa se ficarmos aqui?

S Claro que não, com você eu fico em qualquer lugar.

B Senta Vem, fica aqui do meu lado.

S Senta ao lado dele

Mayara ainda estava no mesmo lugar agora olhando as estrelas

M As estrelas ficam muito mais bonitas aqui. pensa quando sente um enorme vento e olha pra ver o que é Kagura? O que você veio fazer aqui?

KgAcabar com você. DRAGÃO SERPENTE!

M Recebe o ataque de Kagura diretamente, com isso o fragmento cai e ela é empurrada pra baixo da montanha

Kg Acabei o meu trabalho puxando a pena do cabelo e vai embora

M é salva por alguém

Sm Com Mayara no colo Você está bem?

M Olha pra ele Sim estou, mas porque você me salvou?

Sm A colocando no chão, não responde 

M Bem, obrigada.

Sm Como você caiu de lá?

M Foi a Kagura pra pegar um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas que eu tinha.

R Oiiiiii, ainda bem que o Sr. Sesshoumaru estava aqui, senão você poderia estar morta.

M É sim, eu não prestei muita atenção no que estava fazendo e recebi o ataque direto.

Sm andando Se quiser pode vir.

M sorricerto! andando também

R você vai vim com a gente?

M Por enquanto sim.

Começa a chover

MAbrindo a bolsa e pegando a toalha de praia Rin, põe isso pra você não ficar resfriada.

R Ta bom.

J Ela tem um enorme carinho pela Rin. Pensa

M Rin, talvez daqui a alguns dias eu não possa mais vim ver você, mas sempre estarei com você, mesmo que não em pessoa.

R Por favor, não diga isso senhorita.

MDá um espirro Bem nem sempre podemos ficar ao lado de quem amamos.

Sm para de andar tira o casaco e põe na Mayara

M fica vermelha enquanto olhava pra ele como quem não entendeu nada

Sm Você precisa disso mais do que eu, afinal, não passa de uma humana. 

M obrigada pelo elogio com um olhar de ironia

Rolha pra eles feliz

J O Sr Sesshoumaru ficou estranho depois que conheceu essa mulher.

Sm eu pensei no que disse na última vez que nos falamos. volta a andar

M É e o que resolveu?

Sm Você "pode" ter razão sorri

R Que legal! andando logo atrás deles

J O Sr Sesshoumaru está sorrindo esfregando os olhos

M Que bom que você decidiu isso. Acho que eu vou continuar sozinha daqui.

R Não senhorita, fica com a gente mais um pouco.

Sm Não pode passar a noite conosco? Você não vai negar isso a Rin ou vai?

M Claro que não.

R Que legaaaal! pulando de alegria

M Certo, acompanharei vocês até o amanhecer Bocejando Que sono!

Sm Vamos dar uma parada aqui.

R Ta bom. Deita perto de uma árvore que a protege da chuva

M Boa noite Rin.

R Boa noite senhorita. dando um beijinho nela

SmSenta

M senta ao lado dele

R fingindo que dormia mais com um dos olhos abertos, olhando eles

JDorme

M Sesshoumaru, agora que a Rin está dormindo, eu quero que me diga a verdade. Você não me suporta né?

Sm Já disse que não é assim. O que te faz pensar isso

M A maioria das pessoas que eu convivo não me suporta, só mesmo as minhas amigas.

Sm É por isso que eu odeio os humanos, eles só gostam daqueles que lhe convém.

M é sim. olhando nos olhos dele A Rin havia me dito que tinha uma coisa no nosso olhar em comum.

Sm ela tinha razão. Percebo que você é tão impiedosa quanto eu.

M Pode ser.

Comentários:

L® Bankotsu, como assim você não dormia bem há tempos? Você estava morto.

B® Saiu sem querer.

L® Sesshoumaru, que coisa hein?

Sm® O que eu fiz?

L® O Jaken disse que você não dava atenção a mulher nenhuma.

Sm® E daí?

L® Então dava a homens?

Sm® Sim.

L® O que?

Sm® Matava eles.

L® Que alivio. E você Mayara?

M® Que tem eu?

L® Você sai abraçando um homem que nem conhece.

M® Deixa de ser chata.

L® Eu sou estou zelando pelo bem estar da minha irmãzinha.

S® Que dom de chegar na hora errada é esse hein Yakotsu?

Ya® Dom?

M® Eu estou muito chata! Não sou poética, nem irritante desse jeito.

L® Dá pra parar de conversa e continuar, é que nesse capítulo eu entro.


	3. Capítulo 3

As férias das Sailors

Capítulo III

Bankotsu e Sabrina

B está chovendo muito.

S É sim.

B Passa o braço em volta das costas dela

S Bankotsu?

B Sim?

S Eu to preocupada coma minha amiga.

B Esquece ela e pense só em nós dois.

S Certo.

B além do mais, ela sabe se cuidar muito bem.

S é você tem razão e é com isso que eu me preocupo.

B Como assim.

S Se algum youkai ou humano cruzar no caminho dela, do jeito que ela tava irritada não vai dar tempo nem pra ele se explicar.

B rindo muito Que nada

S Bem vamos dormir?

B sim mais antes...

S O que?

B Quero outro beijo.

S Ah! É só isso, com muito prazer, quantos você quiser.

B Que bom ouvir isso! beija ela

S o beija

B Enquanto se afasta Sabe Sabrina, eu acabei me apaixonando por você, confesso que uma paixão não estava nos meus planos agora, mas aconteceu por acaso.

S Eu também...Me apaixonei por você.

B Gostaria de ser minha namorada?

S eu adoraria, mas por enquanto eu não posso, até ter certeza do que vai acontecer em relação a Narak.

B Entendo, vamos dormir agora?

S Vamos sim.

B e S Dormem abraçados

Mayara e Sesshoumaru

M Agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite!

Sm Fica calado

M Fecha os olhos e dorme ao lado dele

Sm também dorme

R agora sim ela dormiu, pois já viu tudo o que tinha pra ver

Amanhece, Bankotsu e Sabrina começam a acordar, quando dão de cara com a Kagura

B Abrindo os olhos

S Oi, bom dia!

Kg Chega e diz vocês não cumpriram as ordens do Narak. Agora seja uma boa menina e me de os fragmentos.

S Mas nem sonhando.

BO Kagura se você não quiser se machucar vá embora.

Kg Pensa: esses insetos não param de me vigiar eu vim tirar o fragmento de você e vou tirar.

B já que insiste, levanta, pega a banryu

Kg DANÇA DAS LÂMINAS DO VENTO!

S Desvia das lâminas.

B desviando também, porém ataca Kagura.

S Pensa: já sei Bankotsu!

B O que?

Kg DANÇA DOS CADÁVERES!

S ai, o que é isso? Vamos embora daqui Pega a mão do Bankotsu e sai dali com a super-velocidade

B Sendo puxado por ela Que legal você é bem rápida!

S obrigada chegando onde o Inuyasha estava

Kg droga eles fugiram! com raiva 

No castelo do Narak

N observa tudo pelo espelho da Kanna

Kn Ela te desobedeceu de novo?

N Sim Kanna, mas darei outra chance a ela.

Kg chega lá olá, aqui está o fragmento que tirei da Mayara.

N Fique com ele para sua próxima tarefa.

Kg sim Narak.

N você tem me desapontado bastante Kagura, não repita isso, sei que não conseguiu tirar o fragmento da Sabrina.

Kg sim, me perdoe não foi intencionalmente.

N abrindo um portal você o atravessará e irá trazer pra mim uma garota chamada

Letícia.

Kg claro chega bem numa sala de aula, na recuperação de matemática Quem aqui é Letícia?

L Eu, Por que? Quem é você? O que quer comigo? E por que você saiu de dentro do quadro?

Kg Ai, quanta pergunta! Apenas venha. passando por dentro do quadro, que era onde estava o portal, com ela

L Chega de frente pro Narak

N Olá Letícia, eu vou precisar que você me ajude...Explicando tudo

L Depois de ouvir Tá bom, mas é bom você cumprir o que disse e me mandar de volta pra casa.

N eu sempre cumpro o que digo.

L Abraçando o Narak muito feliz Obrigada por me tirar daquele teste de matemática.

N Agora vá.

L tá andando

Enquanto isso

M acorda É melhor eu ir logo.

R Que estava brincando Oi senhorita.

M Oi Rin, cadê o Sesshoumaru?

R Ele foi pegar comida. Olha, ele voltou.

Mtirando o casaco dele que ainda estava nela

Sm Pegue isso.

M entregando o casaco a ele Até que você não é tão arrogante como dizem.

Sm É melhor comer logo.

M fazendo uma fogueira para assar os peixes enquanto olhava o que ele havia trago

Peixes, frutas...

R Pegando uma fruta

M Pega o último suco que sobrou na bolsa Beba isso Rin é muito bom, você vai adorar.

R tá bom bebendo Que gostoso senhorita

M eu também acho, os peixes parecem estar bons tirando da fogueira e apagando ela

Rin pega o seu e você também Jaken dando a eles

J muito obrigado.

R obrigada mamãe fala baixinho no ouvido dela

M Sesshoumaru você quer?

Sm Não como isso.

M comendo

R você vai continuar com a gente?

M Acaba de comer Infelizmente não posso. Eu vou indo meu anjo. Tchau dá um beijo nela tchau Jaken e Rin.

J ainda vai tarde sua humana insignificante.

R Tchauzinho!

J Essa humana mexeu com o coração do Sr. Sesshoumaru.

Sm bate no Jaken e vai embora vamos

J sim Sr Sesshoumaru! cheio de calo na cabeça

R Jaken o senhor está bem?

J estou sim Rin, sr Sesshoumaru não me deixe aqui! correndo atrás dele

M andando

Letícia que estava indo procurar o Inuyasha, é atropelada por Kouga

L Ei, vê se olha por onde anda. gritando com Kouga

Ko eu ando por ai como me der vontade.

L pelo menos deveria pedir desculpas.

Ko começa a rir eu não peço desculpa a humanos, logo eu, o príncipe dos youkais lobos. vai correndo

L espera ai seu idiota! gritando eu ainda não terminei...

Ko mas eu sim. correndo ainda mais adeus!

L que mal educado. continua andando

depois de um tempo, Letícia chega.

L olha as roupas de Inuyasha que estava brigando com Kouga ei, você é o Inuyasha não é?

Iy sim, mas quem é você?

Ko o Inuyasha, o que você fez pra ela que ta com a maior raiva de você?

Iy eu não fiz nada.

L e você seu lobo mal educado, não pode nem falar dele.

Ko ah! Você é a garota que eu atropelei, me perdoe falando muito gentilmente só por causa da Kagome.

L ah, vamos lá, eu vim acabar com vocês dois.

Iy deixa eu adivinhar... A mando do Narak?

L é sim.

Ko você ta do lado do Narak?

L PELO PODER SUN TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

S estava com Bankotsu eu ouvi uma voz... Parecia um grito de transformação.

B ah, deve ser a Mayara.

S não. Ela só se transforma em ultimo caso. Além do mais, a voz é mais... É diferente da dela. Parece com a de alguém que eu conheço, mas ela não pode estar aqui...

B eu vou ver.

S eu também.

B é melhor você ficar aqui.

S eu não sou feita de papel, sei me defender.

B ta bom, vamos. Poe a banryuu no ombro e vai

S vai atrás dele

B chega lá o que esta havendo aqui?

S ah! Não, é a Sailor Sun.

Ss ah! É você, ate neste lugar você esta. Que perseguição.

S pode parar, o Narak enganou a mim, a Mayara e agora você.

M chega estão falando de mim?

S to tentando parar a briga da Sailor Sun e do Inuyasha.

Km isso é fácil. "Senta".

Iy cai no chão

M passa por eles se afasta e senta perto de uma arvore

Mk você não vai fazer nada?

M olha pra ele, mas fica quieta

Ss como assim o Narak me enganou? Você pensa que eu sou o que?

S se destransforma e eu tento te explicar.

Ss eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo. se destransforma

S começa a contar tudo

M ah, eu não vou ouvir isso tudo de novo não. levantando e indo treinar um pouco suas habilidades alguém quer vir? Não? Que bom. indo

Iy, Km e Sg mas ninguém respondeu nada...

L interrompe Sabrina toda hora só para irrita-la.

S acaba de explicar pronto, entendeu?

L Não. Explica de novo! rindo

S Ahhhhhhh!

perto dali

M treinando salto pulando de 3 em 3 arvores, vê 6 humanos se aproximando ei, o Bankotsu! grita

B o que foi?

M vem cá. gritando de cima de uma árvore

B indo ate ela só não da pra eu chegar ai em cima, aconteceu alguma coisa?

M desce, pega a mão dele e salta pra cima da arvore com ele como você é o protetor, me diz se conhece aqueles caras esquisitos.

B olha sim, são meus seis irmãos.

M o que? solta Bankotsu que se desequilibra e cai

B ai, doeu por que fez isso?

M foi mal desce se machucou?

B não, chama meus irmãos ai levantando

M ta. volta lá pra cima irmãos do Bankotsu! gritando

Re eu escutei alguém chamar.

Ya era uma mulher, vamos embora!

Re não, porque falou do Bankotsu. Olha em cima daquela árvore.

Ms é muito bonita.

Ya você ficou louco?

Re ah, vamos ver logo o que é.

M descendo da árvore na frente do Yakotsu oi!

Ya  sai da minha frente mulher!

Re olá, você falou do bankotsu?

M olhando pra Renkotsu sim, ele ta ali.

B oi, vocês nem sentiram a minha falta não é?

M vai começar o sentimentalismo. Eu vou ver aquelas duas senão vamos ter mais duas mortas rindo, vai embora

S discutindo com a Letícia

L você é insuportável sabia?

S vindo de você, é um elogio.

Mk meninas, se acalmem.

S e L NÃO SE METE!

Mk pega a mão da Letícia gostaria de ter um filho meu? passando a mão nela

L o que? gritando é cada maluco que me aparece. sai

Sg surpresa ela não bateu nele!

Iy é mesmo.

L não seja por isso. volta e da um soco nele

Sp nossa, essa doeu.

Mchega olha, elas não estão se matando.

Mk com o olho roxo

M que droga, não agüento mais isso, quero voltar pra casa.

S você se acostuma. Cadê o Bankotsu?

M ah, ta ali com os irmãos dele.

B voltei.

Ya oi Inuyasha!

Iy ah não, você que castigo!

Ya o que será que ele quis dizer? Oi Kouga!

Ko oi cadáver tagarela.

Ya não fala assim que me ofende.

Ko e eu to ligando!

S olhando esses são seus irmãos?

Ms sim gracinha.

B nem pense nisso Mukotsu.

S é, não pensa mesmo.

Iy eu vou aproveitar pra acabar com a zumbizada toda.

Km senta!

Sp que idiota.

Mk ele só pensa em lutar.

Re era só isso?

M qual o problema, você pensou que era o que?

Re algo mais importante.

B e o que pode ser mais importante que eu?

Iy tudo. dando gargalhada

B que foi, quer morrer é?

Ko pega a mão da Kagome olha, eu tenho que ir agora, mas eu volto então por favor não chore por mim.

Km claro Kouga.

Iy ei, solta ela!

Ko e porque seu cara de cachorro? Ela vai ser minha esposa.

Iy ah! Isso só se eu permitir.

Km o que! grita senta! Kouga vai logo.

Ko claro. Adeus correndo

L que caras estranhos.

Sm chega lá sozinho

Iy Sesshoumaru! pegando a tetsaiga

Smlarga isso, não vim brigar com você.

Iy então porque veio?

Sm só estava passando.

Ya nossa, agora até o Sesshoumaru.

Mchegando perto dele o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Sm então é verdade que você esta com esse grupinho desprezível.

M pense o que quiser. Onde esta a Rin?

Sm com o Jaken

L começa a rir

M o que foi?

S ela ficou maluca, ficou não, ela é maluca.

L claro que não. para de rir e responde grosseiramente

S o que foi então?

L é que esses caras esquisitos são seus novos namorados.

S como assim novos?

L e os da nossa era hein? Já se esqueceram deles?

M não da a mínima pra ela

Sm não quero ver mais você perto da Rin. olhando pra Mayara

M posso saber por que?

Sm você também é uma amiga do Inuyasha. começa a andar

M eu vejo ela quando me der vontade e não vai ser você que irá me impedir.

L olhando retire o que eu disse.

S e B também acho.

M cansei, não agüento mais ninguém daqui, muito menos você. vai embora

Sm vai embora até a Rin e o Jaken

Km e Sg O Sesshoumaru não brigou com o Inuyasha!

Iy nem matou ninguém.

Bpega a banryuu vamos fala pra Sabrina

S olhando pra ele claro, mas pra onde?

B sair da companhia desse bando de idiotas.

Ya tiraram o dia pra ofender.

Iy ainda vai tarde.

Re vamos sair daqui exército. todo o exercito vai menos Bankotsu

Bpega a mão da Sabrina aonde quer ir?

L ai, como o amor é lindo!

S cala a boca sua estraga prazeres.

L não calo não.

Mestava observando tudo de cima de uma árvore 

S quer que eu cale então?

L ah! É, tenta.

Bsegura Sabrina fica calma, vem comigo.

S com raiva mas é claro Letícia. beija Bankotsu na frente de todos que ainda estavam lá

Bbeijando ela

Spara de beija-lo feliz agora? olhando pra Letícia vamos, puxando Bankotsu.

B esta bem. indo com ela

Mk será que elas são assim sempre?

Mpula de cima da arvore são sim.

Mk nossa!

M na verdade, se fosse só assim tava bom, mas costuma ter chutes, socos, tapas e as vezes ate suspensão na escola.

Mk o que é escola?

M é o lugar onde ela apontando pra Kagome faz provas.

Km é sim, e eu odeio ela.

M mas como você chega lá?

Km pelo poço come ossos.

M você pode me mostrar?

Km sim. Inuyasha!

Iy o que foi?

Km subindo nas costas dele me leva até o poço.

Iy mas que folgada!

L eu também vou.

Mk quer que eu a leve?

L quero. sobe nas costas dele

Mk aproveitando pra passar a mão nela

Sg mais que safado! Vamos Kirara! montando na Kirara

M os seguindo

Sp não me deixem aqui sozinho! correndo atrás deles

chegando no poço

Iy pronto, chegamos colocando a Kagome no chão

M antes me diz aonde vamos chegar se atravessarmos ele.

Km no Japão atual.

M e L Japão? Mas nós somos do Brasil!

Km Brasil, quer dizer, o outro lado do mundo?

L não, o outro lado da sua casa. Que pergunta idiota.

Iy e Sg que Brasil e Japão é esse que vocês estão falando?

L descendo do Mirok não da pra explicar agora.

M é, vou ter que viver aqui. A não ser que eu encontre outra passagem. pensa

Ljá que não deu nada... O garota dona perfeição!

M você sabe que eu não suporto que me chame assim. grita

L ah! Ta bom, a Sabrina ta namorando mesmo aquele sujeitinho?

M não sei. vai embora

Mkcutuca o ombro da Letícia o que é namoro?

L eu não sou professora. vai embora

Mk Kagome, o que são essas coisas?

Km que coisas?

Mk Brasil, Japão, professora, namoro...

Km eu não sei. grita

Iy ela se irritou.

Sg é mesmo.

cada uma foi pra um lado diferente

Mandando, passa pela Sabrina e Bankotsu, mas não os vê quem esse Sesshoumaru pensa que é? Um deus?

Ssentada com Bankotsu na beira de uma cachoeira

B ela passou e nem te viu. Ela tava falando do Sesshoumaru.

S é, eu acho que ela gosta dele.

Bnossa, isso é que é estranho. Mas deixa pra lá.

Sé jogada pra dentro da cachoeira pela Letícia

B que estava olhando pro outro lado a vista daqui é maravilhosa não acha? Sabrina, porque não responde...olha cadê ela?

L ta la ó! apontando pra ela se afogando

B ela caiu?

L não, ela tá tomando banho.

B eu vou lá.

L divirta-se! indo embora

Bpega ela que estava desmaiada e a leva para a borda

Sacorda tossindo o que foi que aconteceu?

B te jogaram na cachoeira saindo da água

S ah! Já posso ate imaginar quem foi.

B secando o cabelo vamos ter que voltar.

S não, eu trouxe isso pra mim. com o biquíni na mão

B que troço esquisito é esse?

S você vai ver. virando ele fica assim.

B ta.

SPoe o biquíni pronto!

Bolhando hum!

Stirando a parte de cima da roupa dele fica assim.

B certo!

Comentários:

M® Bankotsu, que safado hein?

S® Que isso virou poeta?

B® Sim querida Sabrina, você é tão...

S® Ta bom, pode parar.

L® Até que em fim eu entrei.

M® É né Letícia, agora quem está abraçando um homem que não conhece é você.

L® sem graça era a felicidade.

M® Que história é essa de humana insignificante Jaken! bate nele

L® gostou do soco Mirok?

Mk® Foi muito bom. com sorriso sem graça

Iy® Kagome, você não acha que está muito folgada não?

Km® Claro que não!

Iy® Nossa, você é mesmo uma mandona.

Km® Mandona? Eu! SENTA!

Iy® cai no chão

S® após repetir a cena da cachoeira 3 vezes Que droga, agora acho que foi direito.

M® Sabrina, dá pra ser mais realista ao cair!

L® Que coisa hein, como você cai em uma cachoeira?

S® você me empurrou!

L® Eu não, eu apenas tropecei e fui me apoiar em você. Como você é uma banana podre se desequilibrou.

S® Ah! Sei acredito.

L® A culpa foi do Bankotsu.

B® Minha? Eu não fiz nada.

L® por isso. Deveria ter segurado nós duas.

M® Aí, só pra lembrar a gente tem um filme pra continuar.

L® ah! É verdade. A Sabrina vai ter que repetir novamente a cena da cachoeira.

S® Ah! Não, de novo não...

L® Legal, agora vem o capítulo dos romances.


	4. Chapter 4

As férias das Sailors

Capítulo IV

em outro lugar

L aquela idiota deve ter se afogado. rindo pena que aquele cara estava lá.

Kocom seus companheiros Ginta e Hagaku passa por ela

Lpuxando ele pelo o rabo volta aqui seu lobo!

Ko o que quer agora?

L matar você.

Ko ai, com tanto Narak pra eu matar, você fica me interrompendo!

L fico sim.

Ko olhando pra Ginta e Hagaku dêem o fora daqui!

G e H  Sim Kouga. saem correndo

Ko  Você não tem mais o que fazer não?

L  Deixa eu pensar... Não.

Ko  Já que você não tem nada pra fazer, eu também não. Quer ir conhecer um pouco deste lugar comigo?

L  É, pode ser, vamos.

Ko  começa a andar Como você se chama?

L  Letícia. O que o Narak te fez? É que a tal de Kagome explicou de todos, menos de você.

Ko  com um olhar triste ele matou todos os meus companheiros lobos, só restaram o Ginta, Hagaku e eu.

L  andando ao lado dele nossa!

Ko  O que?

L  Então o Narak é ruim mesmo.

Ko  ruim é pouco, ele é nojento, covarde, desprezível, o pior ser que já viveu ate hoje...

L  ta bom, chega de falar sobre ele que, já esta me irritando.

Ko  ta bom e sobre o que quer falar?

L  De você.

Ko  O que dizer! Eu sou um lobo que ama uma humana que prefere o Inuyasha.

L  Mas não tem uma youkai loba ou, sei lá como se fala, que goste de você?

Ko  Só a Ayame, mas, eu só sinto carinho por ela.

L  entendi.

Ko  e você?

L  Eu também não.

Ko  Até que você é legal.

L  é você também tropeça numa pedra e já ia caindo quando Kouga a segura.

Ko  segurando ela você esta bem?

L  Sim, eu só tropecei, não precisava me segurar.

Ko  e deixar você cair? Não mesmo.

L  Obrigada.

Ko  Se aproxima dela Eu acho que a Kagome já fez a escolha dela e é melhor eu esquecer ela.

L olhando ele E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Ko tem que... chegando perto para beija-la, mas... Chegam Sabrina e Bankotsu.

S  Oi, to interrompendo algo? de biquíni

Ko  está.

L  Não, imagina é só isso que você sabe fazer.

Ko  È acho que já vou.

L  Ainda não segurando ele pelo cabelo, por que você esta vestida assim de biquíni?

S  Você me jogou na cachoeira lembra?

L eu? Quando?

S  Deixa de ser cínica.

B  ah! Vamos embora Sabrina.

S  ta, mas antes, Letícia não esquece de voltar logo pra nossa era, o Rafa deve estar morrendo de saudades.

L  que Rafa?

S  o Rafael.

L  não, é o Rafajoão. Eu quero saber é que Rafael é esse?

S  seu namorado, ué.

Ko não faz idéia do que esta acontecendo

L  ah... Sua mentirosa!

S  Foi você quem começou.

Ko fala com Bankotsu por que elas brigam tanto hein o seu zumbi?

B ei! Olha como você fala comigo hein!

M chega e num salto vai parar no meio das duas posso saber o que se passa?

S  É que ela me empurrou numa cachoeira e eu vim dar o troco atrapalhando ela.

M e os bobões só ficam olhando?

Ko  ei não me chama disso ai não!

B o que você queria que eu fizesse?

M  que o tapado parasse isso.

Bnão da, em briga de mulher eu não me meto.

Mai, eu me canso com vocês! Eu vou voltar.

Ljá vai tarde, não era nem pra ter vindo.

Mé tem razão.

Ko e Bolhando com caras de bobo

M Sabrina, veste isso você de biquíni não da jogando o vestido de festa que havia tirado da bolsa

S obrigada.

M agora eu vou.

L eu também. To com fome.

M e você não levou nada pro intervalo da escola não é?

L ah é, eu tinha esquecido pegando um biscoito de chocolate alguém quer? Mas eu não vou dar.

M o educação!

L obrigada.

Scom o vestido de festa

Broupa esquisita

M esquisito é você.

LOlha, concordamos em alguma coisa comendo

Surgem os cem youkais do Narak

BAté que enfim, algo interessante pega a banryuu e mata dez youkais

LPELO PODER SUN, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

SPELO PODER EARTER, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

MPELO PODER ANGEL, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Gp1passava por ali

Iy Que cheiro de sangue, vamos!

Gp1Tá bom indo

Smvai até lá

Komata quinze youkais, um a um

Gp1chega lá

Sm também chega

Iy FERIDA DO VENTO! mata os youkais restantes

Ss poxa, nem deixou um pra mim...

SaOlha o lado bom, você nem precisou se cansar e gastar energia.

SsCala a boca!

SaClaro que não!

Se O Sailor Sun, como você consegue ser tão irritante?

Ss É um dom.

Sa, Se e Ssse destransformam

Smvira pra ir embora

Msegura o braço do Sesshoumaru onde você pensa que vai? Tem que me dizer onde está a Rin primeiro, depois você pode ir até pro inferno se quiser.

Smpega na toukijin

Iy ela vai morrer...

Smencosta a lamina da espada no pescoço da mayara um passo e você morre.

M ah é? E quem vai me matar? Você que não passa de um cachorrinho?

Sm está avisada, ninguém me dá ordens guarda a toukijin

M É, eu me enganei sobre você, que deixa o orgulho interferir em tudo.

Sm Sua humana insolente.

S ele ainda não a matou, que bom, as Ilusion Girls ainda não acabaram.

L mas, se continuar assim, não dura nem mais um segundo.

Km vocês são as Ilusion Girls?

L e S sim, porque?

Km ah! Eu sou uma superfã de vocês. pulando e gritando

Mk a Kagome ficou maluca.

Iy Kagome, porque isso tudo?

Km elas são famosas mundialmente e eu sempre quis conhece-las.

Iy você não é muito normal não é Kagome?

S e Lnós já estamos acostumadas.

M Sesshoumaru, cansei de discutir com você, já que eu podia ficar o dia inteiro aqui e você não entenderia. vira e vai até a Letícia e Sabrina

L já acabou a discussão entre o casal?

M não começa!

Km posso fazer umas perguntas a vocês?

Slpode

Sm vai embora

Mayara fica olhando, mas não deixa ninguém perceber

Km vocês já cantaram junto com outro grupo?

S só com os Three Lights.

Kmque legal, vocês me apresentam o Seya?

L É claro, quem sabe daqui uns duzentos anos?

S apresentamos sim.

Iyei, que Seya é esse?

M é um cantor também, não precisa ficar com ciúmes dela.

Iy Eu não to com ciúmes.

M Sei. Bem Kagome em outra hora eu responderei o que você quiser, mas agora eu não to me sentindo bem.

Km você ta doente?

M calma, é só mal estar. senta embaixo de uma árvore

L claro que tem que se sentir mal, depois da briga com o seu namoradinho né?

Mdá pra parar com as suas piadas!

L não.

M você ta com uma sorte que eu não estou bem, senão você teria engolido o que disse.

L ah é? Tenta!

M Ah! Cala a boca!

começa a anoitecer

S to com sono!

L Dorme ué!

Bsenta pra dormir Sabrina senta aqui do meu lado.

S senta ao lado dele

Kodeita pra dormir

Ldeita

Kmpega os sacos de dormir e da um pra Sango

Sg Obrigada pegando e botando no chão pra dormir

KmPoe o saco de dormir no chão e dorme

Mk senta e dorme

Iy senta, cruza os braços e dorme

M levanta e vai até o lago mais próximo, Poe o biquíni e vai nadar um pouco fazer isso à noite é ótimo, ninguém atrapalha e é muito calmo.

Mayara se transforma e aproveita o lago pra treinar suas técnicas aquáticas

M ai, ta bom, vou dormir senão já viu se seca, bota a roupa vai ate onde todos estão e dorme

neste tempo...

Ldormindo se aproxima de pouquinho em pouquinho do Kouga

Ko sente alguma coisa a acorda hã, o que foi? Ah! É você? olhando pra Letícia dormindo, deita perto dela e dorme abraçado com ela

amanhece e todos acordam

SBom dia! acorda Bankotsu com um beijo

BBom dia!

Iy mais um dia!

Km nossa, bom dia Inuyasha!

Iy Ah! Bom dia Kagome.

Mk Bom dia Sango passando a mãe nela

Sg da um tapa nele bom dia monge.

Ko acorda e vê Letícia ao seu lado

L oi seu lobo, bom dia!

Ko Bom dia!

M levanta bom dia a todos.

L dormiu bem queridinha?

M muito bem e você?

L ótima!

M fico feliz.

S meninas!

M e L o que foi? Ta morrendo?

S muito engraçadinhas, mas é sobre o show em Tóquio.

M É mesmo e nós nem ensaiamos com os Three lights.

Lpois é não é!

Km se é em Tóquio vocês podem ir pelo poço.

S É, mas deixamos tudo no Brasil, instrumentos, roupas, dinheiro...

M jogando tudo da bolsa abaixo olha, eu devo ter um cartão pelo menos, eu não ando sem documentos.

S ah! É mesmo revirando a bolsa dela

Ltirando tudo da mochila

Slachei!

Lviu? Não estamos tão sem dinheiro assim.

S Assim que chegarmos lá vamos as compras.

M É, e temos que ligar pro Seya e os outros, eu havia prometido que ligaria pra ele ontem.

L é, e a essa altura ele deve estar muito bravo com você.

Mespero que não.

Svamos?

L e Msim.

B aonde vocês vão?

Ko é eu também quero saber.

S Nós vamos ter que sair daqui e ir pra nossa era pra cumprir com algumas coisas.

M ainda bem, eu não iria aturar isso aqui hoje não.

Lah! Que isso, ainda é tudo efeito da briguinha de ontem?

MAi, é por isso que eu tento me controlar ao máximo antes de fazer qualquer coisa na sua frente.

LAh! Mas que você se irritou, se irritou.

Msó porque você nunca me viu perder a calma, não significa que eu não a perca.

L ah! Vamos embora.

Stambém acho.

Km Antes me digam uma coisa.

So que?

Km vocês brigam muito, mas nos shows, entrevistas e outras coisas, vocês aparentam ser amigas exemplares. Como?

M é que no palco nos compartilhamos do mesmo desejo e isso faz com que nós esqueçamos as magoas. É como se as três se unissem em um só coração.

Km entendi. Que legal isso.

S Assim como os Three lights tentamos passar uma mensagem a quem nos assiste cantando com mais emoção que pudermos.

LSempre com muitos efeitos especiais pra tornar mais interessante e agradável possível.

Km uhum, vocês são muitos profissionais.

L você não viu nada.

Sse quiser pode ver os ensaios

Kmclaro que quero!

M vamos?

Kmsim da um fragmento a cada uma para que passem pelo poço e pula nele

M, S e L pulam no poço, uma de cada vez

Km sai do poço e as leva até a sua casa

Mandando atrás dela

S essa é a sua casa?

Km sim, é o templo Higurashi. Querem entrar?

M eu vou comprar umas coisas e depois pro apartamento que temos aqui.

Leu também

So que vocês acham se antes formos tomar café juntas?

M esta bem.

L certo.

Squer vir Kagome?

Kmclaro!

Mpodem ir indo, eu alcanço vocês.

L cuidado pra não chegar muito tarde.

MNão sou como você.

S então, encontra a gente onde sempre comemos quando estamos em Tóquio.

M ta bom indo para um lado

Km, L e S vão para o outro

S chegando lá é aqui!

Km vocês comem aqui? É o lugar mais caro de toda Tóquio!

L é por isso. Olha lá os Three Lights naquela mesa mostrando

S é, vamos ate lá. indo

L oi rapazes!

Tl oi!

Sy demoraram, achamos que não iam mais fazer o show conosco.

L que isso, é que ocorreram uns problemas.

S desculpem a demora.

Tk não tem problema, sentem!

Yt a Michiru cancelou porque tinha outra apresentação.

S e Lsentando sim.

Kmsenta também

Sy cadê a Mayara?

S Não sei, ela foi a outro lugar.

M oi gente, já cheguei!

L nota-se!

M cala a boca! Eu fui a uma loja pra comprar outro celular, já que deixei o meu no Brasil.

L e S eu também!

M não tem problema, comprei um pra vocês também. entregando a elas

S que fofinho, obrigada!

L digo o mesmo.

M por nada.

Sy sente-se

M ah! É mesmo, com licença senta

Km vocês compram coisas novas só porque deixaram as outras muito longe?

L é que nos precisamos falas com nossos acessores, coreógrafo, cabeleireiros, entre outras pessoas.

Yt o que vocês vão comer?

L o mesmo que você.

S e M é, acho que nos também.

Yt esta bem chama o garçom e pede

Tk e você? olhando pra Kagome

Km ah isso também.

Tk ta bom chama o garçom e pede por ela

Kmpensa: eu nem acredito que estou comendo com as Ilusion Girls e os Three Lights

Tk eu posso estar sendo um pouco indiscreto, mas quem é ela?

L ta sendo sim.

S é uma amiga, se chama Kagome Higurashi.

Tl muito prazer.

Km ah! O prazer é todo meu.

Sy Saindo daqui vamos ensaiar está bem?

M esta bem.

**depois de uma hora todos saem do restaurante, depois de comprar algumas roupas vão ensaiar **

Sy Seremos eu e você no vocal não é? olhando pra Mayara

M sim, qual vai ser a musica? ajeitando o baixo

Yt não sei, qual vocês preferem garotas?

Slenta e romântica.

L rápida, pop rock...

Tk bem e que tal a música...

L da pra decidir logo?

M espera, deixa o Taiki dizer qual que ele acha que devemos cantar.

L ai, ta bom, diz logo Taiki.

Tk obrigado, eu ia dizer o que vocês acham da musica Taxedo Mirage?

Ytpor mim, tudo bem.

Sy boa. O que acham garotas?

L ta ótimo, vamos logo, não temos o dia todo e já perdemos muito tempo.

S é vamos.

eles ficam ensaiando com os instrumentos ate a hora do almoço

Mvamos dar uma parada pro almoço, quando voltarmos ensaiamos as coreografias.

L ai que bom, to com fome. tirando a guitarra

S o que achou dos ensaios Kagome?

Km surpresa se os ensaios já são assim, imagine o show. Ah! Eu achei muito bom!

M tirando o baixo que bom que gostou, mas pode ficar melhor certo?

Tl é mesmo.

Km melhor!

Lé, melhor. Mas que garota burra!

KmMe dêem os seus autógrafos? com um bloquinho e uma caneta na mão

Yt ta.dando autografo a ela

Sy da autografo a ela também

Tk vamos lá naquele mesmo restaurante? dando a autografo a ela

L é vamos. indo, abre a porta pra sair do lugar onde vai ser o show, mas da de cara com uma multidão de fãs e volta

M o que foi?

L ta cheio de fãs lá.

Yt vamos logo, é só fazer uma cara de que estão gostando da presença deles, entramos no carro e pronto.

Tk pro Yaten é tudo tão simples.

Yt porque são vocês que complicam.

Is indo vão ficar ai?

Tl não indo também

Km ei, não me deixem aqui sozinha! indo atrás deles

Yt andando entre as fãs, para da uma piscada pra elas e continua andando.

Km que metido. Pensa

entram no carro e vão até o restaurante

L desce do carro vamos logo!

M e S calma, ate parece que você ta morrendo!

Tl meninas, vamos entrar?

Lentrando já to até lá!

M que apressada!

Tl aham!

S entra no restaurante

Tl entram

M entra

L aqui tem seis lugares, vem sentando

S certo! senta

Tl sentam aonde vocês estavam esse tempo todo?

M sentando conta a eles Bina.

Tk ah! Antes, pegue a sua prova de recuperação de matemática Letícia.

L não quero essa nota horrível!

Yt se você acha dez horrível!

L o que, dez?

Tk é dez. entregando a ela

L que legal! muito feliz

Km eu tenho que ir pra casa.

M ta bom, olha o que eu tenho pra você, três ingressos pro show e ai de você se não for. entregando

Km legal vou sim pega. Agora eu tenho que ir, tchau. vai embora

Tk e ai, onde vocês estavam?

M é uma longa historia.

Yt temos o dia inteiro pra ouvir.

S vocês não vão ouvir, vão ver!

eles acabam de comer e vão ao poço

Is dão os fragmentos aos Three Lights e os jogam pra dentro do poço

Km oi, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Cadê os Three Lights?

Istão na era feudal.

Km o que? Vamos atrás deles! tira três fragmentos do potinho dela e entrega a elas

Is atravessam o poço

Km pula no poço

Is oi meninos?

Tl onde estamos?

M na era feudal!

Tl era feudal!

L Sabrina explica.

S começa a explicar

M ah, eu não vou escutar isso de novo não. Fui. indo

L eu menos ainda. vai

S kagome, explica a eles sai correndo com a supervelocidade

Km ta bom quando ela ia abrir a boca pra começar a explicar

Tl esquece. A gente vai atrás delas. Yaten vai atrás da Sabrina, Seya da Mayara e Taiki da Letícia

Sencontra o Bankotsu e o Yakotsu oi Bankotsu querido.

B oi, tava com saudades.

S oi Yakotsu

Ya olá mulher!

Yt chega perto da Sabrina oi, te encontrei Bina.

B você conhece ele?

S sim ele é o meu...

Yt namorado!

B como é?

S é, isso mesmo, com é?

Yt meu amor, porque ficou assim? acariciando o rosto dela

S Yaten, você ta bem? Bebeu? Ta drogado?

Yt querida, não entendi.

S já sei! Yakotsu olha, ele não é lindinho?

Yt Eu sei, obrigado.

Ya eu também achei.

Yt o que?

S ele ta querendo alguém pra passar o resto da vida.

Ya Sério! tentando abraça-lo

Yt o seu gay, sai daqui! indo embora

Ya volta aqui! correndo atrás dele

M® Essa mensagem é pro Kouga e pra Letícia: "A primeira impressão é muito importante".

L® O que quis dizer com isso?

M® Adivinha.

S® Como você tropeça hein, Letícia!

L® pois é. Como pode isso Kagome?

Km® Isso o que?

L® Nós três somos idênticas as Ilusion Girls, temos os mesmos nomes e você não percebeu que éramos as próprias?

Km® Não.

todos caem pra trás

L® Kouga! Como pode se aproveitar da situação assim?

S® Mas você que foi chegando até ele.

L® É que eu tava dormindo...

M® É sonâmbula!

L® A culpa é dele por ter se aproveitado enquanto eu dormia.

M® correção, o nome do filme é: "enquanto VOCÊ dormia."

L® Dá pra parar de fazer propaganda do filme? E então Kouga explique-se

Ko® Lógico que eu me aproveitei, eu sou youkai, mas não deixaria uma chance dessas escapar assim.

L® Aproveitador!

M® As Ilusion Girls sem dinheiro rindo

S® É verdade, jamais estamos sem dinheiro.

M® Yaten, como você é falso.

Yt ® Falso não, nós temos que ser simpáticos com os fãs.

Tk® Letícia, como você conseguiu tirar 10 na recuperação de matemática se não estudou?

L® Ah! Simples, li a mente do professor.

Yt® Sabrina, que história é essa de colocar aquele gay importado atrás de mim?

S® É... Sabe o que é...

Ya® indo em direção a Yaten uh, uh bonitinho, vem aqui vem.

Yt® Nem vem sai daqui. correndo dele

M® caindo na gargalhada É melhor a gente continuar.


End file.
